Plácida Venganza
by NocturnaIV
Summary: Ya no sabía ni qué estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué debía desearlo tanto? ¿Qué tenía Mike que lo volvía presa de sus deseos más básicos?


**Plácida Venganza**

Pete contuvo el gruñido que quiso escapar de sus labios. Mike lo había vuelto a hacer. No importaba cuántas veces se prometiese ejecutar un contrataque para una diferencia, siempre terminaba atrapado entre la espada y la pared. Y no estaba siendo metafórico, no en todo sentido. Frente a él estaba la pared contra la que su cama se apoyaba, hasta podía sentir la luz de la tarde filtrarse por las pesadas cortinas y bañar su rostro ¿Y a su espalda? Bien, ahí se encontraba Mike, abrazándolo por la cintura con esas zarpas que tenía por manos, el rostro metido en su cuello y con, por si no podía ser obvio, la _espada_ era un eufemismo de la erección que estaba metida entre sus nalgas como cada mañana.

 _Para ser una supuesta criatura de la noche era bastante activo en la mañana…_

¿Cómo podía estar tan… _felizmente_ energético después de lo que había hecho? Mike no se merecía tener tan buena mañana. Pete le había dicho muy claramente la noche anterior que no lo mordiera en lugares visibles porque tenía planes ese día. No importaba que después de todo el caos generado, el líder de los vampiros le hubiese tratado las heridas causadas y puesto el famoso ungüento cicatrizante que parecían necesitar siempre. No importaba. Porque ahora tendría que usar maquillaje sobre las marcas y posiblemente un buff como extra precaución para no delatar los gustos mórbidos del líder de los vampiros.

Mike suspiró contra su cuello, paralizándolo en el acto.

¿Cómo era posible que el maldito bastardo estuviese tan feliz y cómodo después de todo lo que había hecho? Siempre dormía como una piedra, fácilmente podría arrastrarlo al lago más cercano y lanzarlo ahí sin que se diera cuenta.

Pete se deshizo como pudo del agarre sobre su cuerpo desnudo y tuvo que controlar el ridículo impulso de lanzar sus caderas hacia atrás en búsqueda de una estimulación mañanera a su cuerpo adolorido. No, debía estar enojado, vengativo. No caliente.

Bueno, tal vez después tuviese tiempo para eso último.

Pero por el momento debía aferrarse a las emociones que en verdad importaban.

\- Estúpido chico bonito… -masculló Pete mientras se sentaba.

En la acción, Mike rodó sobre la espalda y los cobertores descubrieron el torso desnudo. Odiaba admitirlo en voz alta, pero el chico era atractivo, tenía un rostro alargado y se notaba que cuidaba de su aspecto físico, su piel siempre era suave y olía bien, a una mezcla de pino y alguna flor nocturna. Realmente apropiado para sus gustos. Mike era lampiño, atlético, pero sin exceso, obviamente tenía el porte y cuerpo de un chico popular. Aun lo era a pesar de sus gustos ridículos. Pete había notado como otras personas miraban fijamente al chico y se quedaban más de la cuenta admirándolo, fijándose en sus francos ojos o en la sonrisa amigable que brindaba fácilmente, como si fuese una maldita venta de garaje y su boca estuviese en descuento... Mike siempre sonreía, era un _oscurito feliz_ y lleno de energía. Demasiado atractivo, demasiado carismático.

Su corazón latió con fuerza.

\- Estúpido…

En un arrebato, Pete jaló las sábanas y lo dejó completamente desnudo. No podía creer que siguiera con la erección tan saludable y la ñoña sonrisa en los labios ¿Acaso no pensaba en él? En el dolor palpitante en su cuello por las marcas de mordidas y el cómo lo hacía sentir con solo mirarlo dormir. Todo eso era imperdonable.

\- _Pete…_ -Mike frunció el ceño y tanteó a su alrededor, las bonitas expresiones mostraron preocupación- _Pete_ …

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Bien, por lo menos aun recordaba como suplicarle. Aunque sea en sueños.

\- El famoso líder de los vampiros… -él ladeó el rostro, admirando al durmiente tan vulnerable en su cama- Pues tú no mandas sobre mí…

Algo se apoderó de él, lo dejó correr porque no había nada malo en ello. Eso oscuro, esa frustración y deliciosa venganza eran el combustible que necesitaba en ese momento de calentura. Ahí estaba uno de los chicos más populares de la secundaria, el sueño húmedo de muchos conformistas que de seguro lo imaginaban como el chico malo. _Ingenuos_. Pete gateó en el pequeño espacio y se sentó entre las piernas del chico, deslizó sobre la sábana su mano y dejó que sus dedos descansaran por debajo de los testículos de Mike y movió los movió suavemente. El chico en su cama contuvo el aliento y eso lo animó, con más valor subió la mano y apoyó la otra atrás de su espalda para mantenerse en equilibrio. Mike seguía erecto y caliente, lo sintió contra su palma y presionó sobre el vientre del mismo ese pene impertinente, lo atrapó bajo su mano, moviéndolo de arriba hacia abajo, por todo lo largo del mismo.

Mike gimió y eso le hizo sonreír de lado.

\- Quien te viera… -murmuró y llevó su otra mano al juego.

Atrapó la erección en el arco que se formaba entre sus almas, lo presionó contra el vientre del chico y acarició con sus dedos la punta del mismo, usó un poco de fuerza para masajear la hinchada cabeza. Mike jadeó para él, se arqueó y Pete movió sus manos con más firmeza sin realmente masturbarlo, solo masajearlo como si fuese una cosa, sintió el palpitante calor bajo sus palmas, miró con fascinación al líder de los vampiros jadear, cerrar el agarre en las sábanas y arquearse. El perfecto cabello de Mike siempre terminaba con las puntas onduladas en la mañana, sus ojos verdes usualmente se nublaban al despertar y en ese momento parecían oscurecerse cuando lo miraron fijamente. Pero él no se detuvo al ver que ya no dormía, lo siguió tocando, sabiendo que lo tenía así de duro con algo tan simple como sus pies, por _él_.

\- Dios… -Mike se arqueó, gimió en voz alta y lo observó con fascinación- Buenos… ah… días.

\- Tardes. –corrigió y estiró su mano derecho, se sintió poderoso en esa acción.

El chico siempre lo devoraba con la mirada, en ese momento tenía los ojos en toda la extensión de su postura, comiéndole la piel expuesta y Mike se estiró para acunar suavemente su mano, como si él fuese perfección pura.

\- Lame. –ordenó.

El líder de los vampiros, la cara bonita de la secundaria, la sucia fantasía de tantos… Simplemente reducido a _eso_ , siendo suyo, devoto en toda extensión. Mike sonrió y besó sus dedos, succionó cada uno usando su lengua, lo hizo como si fuese el premio más esperado. Pete gimió ante la erótica imagen, sus caderas se levantaron y sintió palpitar algo dentro de él. Mike debió notarlo, porque se enderezó y lo empujó para que cayera sobre su espalda y terminara con las piernas levantadas por sobre los hombros del chico. Mike lo miró excitado, completamente desnudos, Pete pensaba que necesitaba un café, pero obviamente su cuerpo tenía otros planes, porque sus caderas se ondularon, su trasero se restregó sobre las sábanas y Mike lo miró: abierto, expuesto.

El maldito niño bonito sonrió.

\- ¿Algo más que quieras que lama? –preguntó el líder de los vampiros.

\- Jódete. –escupió, arqueándose- Y suéltame.

Pero eran solo palabras sin fundamentos, no tenía mucha fuerza con lo excitado que estaba y menos en la forma en que se arqueaba para llamar la atención del chico. Lo necesitaba, su cuerpo siempre terminaba reaccionando con excesiva violencia y detestaba tener que esperar por el placer que sabía iba a obtener. Pero Mike lo obligaba a aguardar el aliento y sostener sus deseos. Como en ese momento, tomándolo de sus tobillos para que los descansase sobre los hombros firmes y mirase al chico inclinarse, presionando la dura erección contra la propia y moviéndose para que se tocaran entre sí, dejando que estas se apretaran entre sus cuerpos sudorosos. Él fue deliciosamente aplastado por el colosal deseo y ese cuerpo sobre él.

\- Eres hermoso. –le murmuró Mike.

Justo sobre la boca, con tanta dulzura que sintió su rostro caliente ¿Por qué tenía que decirle esas cosas en momentos así? _Lo ponía nervioso_ ¿Por qué no podía joderlo sin ser tan cursi? _Se sentía expuesto con tanta franqueza._ Mike se movió, fue firme para que el roce entre sus penes lo hiciera gemir y no protestar.

\- Tan lindo… -continuó el chico y lamió su mejilla, siguió la ruta por su mandíbula hasta el mentón- Tan delicioso.

\- Cállate… -gruñó.

Como respuesta a su impertinencia, Mike se movió brusco, fuerte, rápido. Un dulce castigo. Lo calló con placer y él se perdió, se arqueó y meneó con descaro sus caderas en búsqueda de algo más sin importarle cómo luciera en el proceso. En sus entrañas ya estaba palpitando. Y prisionero como estaba, solo pudo mirar a su captor a los ojos, luchar para que su mirada trasmitiera lo mucho que necesitaba perder el control. El chico lo besó, lo hizo de manera suave, mientras metía la mano en el espacio entre ambos y tomaba ambas erecciones con agarre firme y comenzaba a masturbarlos. Juntos. Ajustado. Sin misericordia, como a él le gustaba. Pete se aferró a los brazos de Mike, clavó sus uñas en la piel suave y gimió con fuerza.

\- Mételo… -jadeó- Mike… hazlo… -ordenó, rogó, exigió.

Ya no sabía ni qué estaba haciendo.

¿Por qué debía desearlo tanto?

¿Cómo era posible que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior estuviese tan deseoso por más?

¿Qué tenía Mike que lo volvía presa de sus deseos más básicos?

El líder de los vampiros se separó, lo tomó con una mano para sostenerle sus piernas por sobre su cabeza, exponiéndolo por completo, dejándolo vulnerable.

\- Eres tan pequeño y tan lindo, Pete. –juró Mike, mientras alcanzaba con una mano el preservativo más cercano- Me encantas.

Odiaba que fuese tan franco.

Gracias a la experiencia, Mike mordió el borde de la envoltura con cuidado y la desgarró, con la misma mano se puso el condón y alcanzó el lubricante que estaba junto a la almohada, donde lo habían dejado la noche anterior. Pete miró como el frío líquido caía sobre la erección cubierta y otro chorro fue sobre su miembro, haciéndolo jadear.

\- ¿Frío…?

\- Hijo de puta… -gruñó él, sintiendo como el líquido se calentaba sobre su piel y se deslizaba por todo el camino hacia abajo, directo a su entrada.

\- También te amo. –contratacó Mike, bajando los dedos por su cuerpo, acariciando el espacio entre sus muslos en pequeños círculos, tentándolo sin realmente tocarlo.

\- Cállate… -jadeó, sus caderas se levantaron, quería matarlo por hacerle pasar por tanta agonía- Solo… -gimió, lo maldijo internamente porque con su boca era obvio que no llegaría a más de una palabra- Solo… mételo.

\- Debo prepararte. –le recordó Mike, inclinándose hasta besar su frente- Se un poco paciente.

Pete gimió, esa no era una de sus virtudes cuando se trataba de ambos, sintió por fin los dedos acariciar su entrada y él se empujó hacia Mike, detestaba las sutilezas cuando sabía que su cuerpo estaba más que preparado. Una pequeña punzada lo hizo jadear cuando el primer dedo entró suavemente gracias al lubricante. Mike no tardó en introducir otro y los movió a diferente ritmo, estirándolo y haciéndolo gemir mucho más alto. Su vientre se contrajo cuando las puntas de los dedos tocaron su área más sensible. Ese maldito lugar que lo volvía loco. Sus caderas se movieron, casi vibró en el desesperado intento de mantenerlo ahí. Pero Mike era cuidadoso, separaba los dedos para relajarlo y solo lo tocaba en el mejor lugar para excitarlo más.

\- Mételo… -jadeó- Maldita sea… Mike… hazlo…

El chico sonrió, tenía un brillo travieso en la mirada de aparente inocencia y se inclinó sobre su rostro. Los dedos salieron y en su lugar sintió la punta de la erección empujarlo.

\- Si te hago daño… -advirtió Mike.

\- Yo te haré daño… -amenazó, mirándolo- Lo haré si no me jodes en este instante.

\- Como desees. –gruñó excitado el líder de los vampiros.

Y entró, en una embestida excitante. Ambos gimieron. Ahora se sentía atrapado bajo el peso del chico, todo ese cuerpo perfecto sobre él, mientras sus piernas descansaban sobre los hombros masculinos y la boca de Mike iba a la suya, gimiendo para él, con una mirada de adoración.

\- Amo tenerte así… -confesó el chico y embistió con firmeza, lo hizo conociendo su cuerpo, haciéndolo gemir lastimeramente por tanto placer- Mirándome así…

\- Mike… -volvió ese nombre un insulto personal, sus manos rodearon la fina cintura y sus dedos se clavaron en la espalda del chico, en el lugar donde yacía la poca cordura que le quedaba- _Mike…_

Cada embestida fue más fuerte, más firme y Pete podía escucharse gemir con pequeños lloriqueos al perder todo control. La mano de Mike tomó su erección, lo masturbó mientras se volvía más salvaje y lo hundía en las sábanas, calentando el lubricante entre ambos y volviéndolo loco. Pero aun así, Mike encontraba tiempo para besarlo, para capturar sus labios y dejarle el claro el tipo de pasión que había entre ambos. Le mordió la boca, lo hizo sangrar con sus dientes afilados y Pete gimió sin contenerse, había algo oscuro en la manera en que el chico bonito dañaba ligeramente su cuerpo a la hora de amarlo.

\- _Más…_ -pidió, enredando su lengua en la boca del chico, mezclando el sabor a cobre entre ambos, disfrutando el palpitar que sentía por los arrebatos del chico- _Destrúyeme…_

Mike se volvió salvaje, lo aplastó contra la cama y succionó su labio herido haciéndolo estremecer. Sus dedos se enterraron en la piel de esa firme espalda y sintió el mundo moverse al ritmo de esas embestidas salvajes. Mike se contenía, iba a la velocidad desenfrenada que él necesitaba para perderse, lo llevaba a un orgasmo múltiple mientras mantenía su boca era drenada de toda energía que le pudiese quedar. Pete se volvió una masa de placer, de agudos espasmos que aun respondían mientras Mike se seguía moviendo, empujando tanto sus entrañas que creyó que iba a perder la razón y agradeció que en el remolque eran solo los dos porque sus gritos de goce eran algo que no deseaba acallar. Mike lo miró, jadeó largo mientras se corría y exponía sus facciones más inocentes en ese segundo. Solo para él. No el líder de los vampiros, ni la cara bonita de la secundaria. En ese momento era suyo, enterrado en su interior y nublado por una devoción excitante.

El chico se separó y liberó sus piernas, pero Pete lo rodeó por la cintura, lo empujó de vuelta sobre él y lo abrazó por el cuello.

 _Suyo_.

Maldita sea, lo necesitaba tanto que era aterrador.

\- Mike… -gimió con gusto, pero fue saliendo hacia la claridad del mundo y se percató que necesitaba decir más que eso- Quítate…

El líder de los vampiros rio. Ambos eran conscientes que esa tarea era imposible si él estaba agarrado a su cuerpo como un pequeño panda rojo. Pero no lo soltó. No importaba.

\- No quiero… -fue la respuesta de Mike, lo abrazó también, estrechándolo de manera tan dulce que quiso insultarlo- Eres tan lindo.

\- Cállate. –gruñó.

Mike giró sobre la cama, lo hizo terminar sobre él y no lo soltó. Los dedos tocaron su cabello, sintió la otra mano subir y bajar por su espalda.

\- Tengo planes. –murmuró Pete cerrando los ojos.

En serio, debía vestirse.

No, debía darse una larga ducha primero, ocultar las marcas y luego vestirse.

 _Su labio palpitaba…._

\- No, dile a Tweek que irás otro día. –Mike negó, mordió su hombro de forma juguetona- Te necesito aquí.

\- Voy a ir… -murmuró, no podía posponer otra vez sus planes, llevaba dos semanas planeando probar el nuevo café de temporada que Tweek quería sacar en la cafetería de su familia y él era de las pocas personas que tenían la entereza y el conocimiento para opinar al respecto- Suéltame.

\- Dame diez minutos y podría darte algo mejor que la ducha que de seguro quieres darte.

 _Curioso…_

\- ¿Y eso sería…?

\- Rodillas débiles y caderas adoloridas. –juró Mike, lamiendo su cuello- Solo no vayas y te daré todo eso.

Algo en su vientre se agitó, podría jurar que eran las alas de algo acariciándolo desde el interior de su vientre. Pero eso era imposible. Pete se removió, atentó con separarse, pero no puso real intención en ello. Mike lo abrazó, metió los dedos entre sus cabellos y lo hizo hundirse en el cuello cálido, entre los mechones negros con puntas verdes que olían a puro sexo.

\- No irás a ningún lado.

\- Oblígame.

\- Con gusto.

Y pudo sentir la sonrisa en los labios de Mike cuando este mordió su hombro y lo hizo jadear. Desde su escondite sonrió, Tweek entendería, él también tenía un novio territorial que lo obligaba a cancelar cosas.

Pero solo para dejar en claro que no estaba cediendo fácilmente, suspiró de manera resignada y exagerada.

Pero ¿A quién engañaba…?

Su cuerpo no iba a moverse a ningún lado ese día y estaba satisfecho con ello.

 **¡Saludos criaturitas de la noche!** Y en lugar de escribir un capítulo de " _Latente Cercanía_ ", vine y cree esto ¡No me arrepiento de nada! Un pequeño detalle que se lo debía con gusto y placer a una gran artista.

Espero que lo disfrutaran.

Si les gustó la portada, todos los créditos son para la increíble Hitagii.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
